Staten Island High: All Grown Up: 4th of July: GA
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: This is a spin off of my crossover Staten Island High. It's all the same pairings from my story. This is a two chapter one shot. The first chapter is just the OC's A.K.A the kids. 4th of July in MY area. AU Future fic. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've seen a lot of these 4th of July fics and I thought, why not do one for The Fourth, down here! I guess I should put this up on my profile, I live in Georgia and I used to live in Texas. When my family moved, we made The Fourth just gigantic in town. There's a parade and in my neighborhood we have a HUGE block party and there's ribs and pie and hot wings (homemade) and fireworks and karaoke and all that stuff. I thought, so why not do a little spin off of my story Staten Island High and have the families with their kids and now they live in Georgia (I wanna make it as personal as possible). The pairings are the same. I need to introduce you to my new characters now though! That's what this first chapter's all about.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except my ideas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rebecca Anne McGee (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Abby Sciuto-McGee

Father:Timothy McGee

Siblings: older brother-Zaire Michael McGee

Description: Long dark hair, green eyes, about 5' 3". Gothic but really nerdy.

*************************************************************************************

**Zaire Michael McGee (Male) Age: 18**

Mother: Abby Sciuto-McGee

Father: Timothy McGee

Siblings: younger sister-Rebecca Anne McGee

Description: Short black hair. Blue streaks. Green eyes. About 5' 6". Gothic and punk.

*******************************************************************************************

**Katan Reba DiNozzo (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Ziva DiNozzo

Father: Anthony DiNozzo

Sibling: twin sister- Rhynn Lynnette DiNozzo

Description: Dark hair, murderous black eyes, 5' 2". Nickname-Ninja Chick Jr.

*******************************************************************************************

**Rhynn Lynnette DiNozzo (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Ziva DiNozzo

Father: Anthony DiNozzo

Sibling: twin sister- Katan Reba DiNozzo

Description: Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, 5' 2" Sarcastic and witty.

******************************************************************************************

**Kelly "J.J" Jennifer Gibbs (Female) Age: 19**

Mother: Jenny Gibbs

Father: Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Sibling: None

Description: Strawberry blonde hair. Blue eyes. 5' 1" Sweet and sly.

*************************************************************************************

**Hana Carter Palmer (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Michelle Lee-Palmer

Father: Jimmy Palmer

Sibling: None

Description: Black hair, brown eyes. Looks like her mother. 5' even. Shy and timid

******************************************************************************************

**Elijah Jameson Brown (Male) Age: 18**

Mother: Catherine Willows-Brown

Father: Warrick Brown

Sibling: None

Description: African-American, Green eyes, brown hair, 5' 4". Brave and outgoing.

******************************************************************************************

**Rhys Jarrod Sanders (Male) Age: 17**

Mother: Riley Sanders

Father: Greg Sanders

Sibling: Older sister- Carli Brisol Sanders

Description: Short brown/blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 4" Punky and funny

********************************************************************************************

**Carli Brisol Sanders (Female) Age: 19**

Mother: Riley Sanders

Father: Greg Sanders

Sibling: Younger brother- Rhys Jarrod Sanders

Description: Long blonde hair. Blue eyes, 5' 6" Silly and sweet.

*******************************************************************************************

**Gilbert "Gil Jr." Fredrick Grissom Jr. (Male) Age: 16**

Mother: Sara Sidle-Grissom

Father: Gilbert "Gil" Grissom Sr.

Siblings: Annie Marie Grissom

Description: Brown curly hair, blue eyes, 5' 4" Sweet and smart

***************************************************************************************************

**Annie Marie Grissom (Female) Age: 8 months**

Mother: Sara Sidle-Grissom

Father: Gilbert "Gil" Grissom Sr.

Siblings: Gilbert "Gil Jr." Fredrick Grissom Jr.

Description: Small tuft of brown hair. Brown eyes Sweet and giggly

*********************************************************************************

**Cecelia Carter Hodges (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Wendy Simms-Hodges

Father: David Hodges

Siblings: Older sister-Alice Roslynn Hodges, Younger sister- Jamie DeAnne Hodges

Description: Brunette, long hair. Brown eyes. 5' 2" Sweetheart, shy.

**************************************************************************************************

**Alice Roslynn Hodges (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Wendy Simms-Hodges

Father: David Hodges

Siblings: Younger sister-Cecelia Carter Hodges, Younger sister-Jamie DeAnne Hodges

Description: Brunette, short pixie look. Brown eyes 5' 4" Silly and geeky

************************************************************************************************

**Jamie DeAnne Hodges (Female) Age: 12**

Mother: Wendy Simms-Hodges

Father: David Hodges

Siblings: Older sister-Cecelia Carter Hodges, Older sister-Alice Roslynn Hodges

Description: brunette, medium length hair. Brown eyes 5' 1" Geeky and quiet.

*******************************************************************************************

**Marisol Erica Caine (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Yelina Salas-Caine

Father: Horatio Caine

Siblings: None

Description: Red, curly hair. Blue eyes. 5' 2" Sweet and timid.

***********************************************************************

**Natalie Jordan Delko (Female) Age: 17**

Mother: Calleigh Delko

Father: Eric Delko

Siblings: Older brother- Eric Aiden Delko

Description: Blonde hair. Green eyes 5' 4" Sweet and kick-ass

***********************************************************************

**Eric Aiden Delko (Male) Age: 19**

Mother: Calleigh Delko

Father: Eric Delko

Siblings: Younger sister-Natalie Jordan Delko

Description: Brown hair, green eyes. 5' 6" Smart and witty.

********************************************************************

**Jonathan Nathaniel Wolfe (Male) Age: 18**

Mother: Natalia Wolfe

Father: Ryan Wolfe

Siblings: Twin sister- Eva Brynn Wolfe

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes 5' 2" Silly and observant.

*************************************************************************

**Eva Brynn Wolfe (Female) Age: 18**

Mother: Natalia Wolfe

Father: Ryan Wolfe

Siblings: Twin brother-Jonathan Nathaniel Wolfe

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, 5' 2" Sweet and smart

*************************************************************************************

**Derrick Timothy Speedle (Male) Age: 17**

Mother: Kate Todd-Speedle

Father: Tim "Speed" Speedle

Siblings: Younger sister- Kathryn Marissa Speedle

Description: Black hair, Brown eyes, 5' 6" Silly and careful

**********************************************************************************************

**Kathryn Marissa Speedle (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Kate Todd-Speedle

Father: Tim "Speed" Speedle

Siblings: Older brother-Derrick Timothy Speedle

Description: Brown hair, Brown eyes, 5' 4" Kick-ass and silly.

******************************************************************************

**Carmen Esmerelda Taylor (Female) Age: 17**

Mother: Stella Taylor

Father: Mac Taylor

Siblings: twin sister-Sarah Abigail Taylor, younger twin sisters- Felicity Breelynn Taylor and Aubrey Tennesson Taylor

Description: Black wavy hair, blue eyes, 5' 2" Klutzy and smart.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sarah Abigail Taylor (Female) Age: 17**

Mother: Stella Taylor

Father: Mac Taylor

Siblings: twin sister-Carmen Esmerelda Taylor, Younger twin sisters-Felicity Breelynn Taylor and Aubrey Tennesson Taylor

Description: Brown/red curly hair, green eyes, 5' 8" Sweet and shy.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Felicity Breelynn Taylor (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Stella Taylor

Father: Mac Taylor

Siblings: twin sister- Aubrey Tennesson Taylor, Older twin sisters-Carmen Esmerelda Taylor and Sarah Abigail Taylor.

Description: Blonde hair (dyed) straight. Blue eyes. 5' 4" Sweet and calm.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aubrey Tennesson Taylor (Female) Age: 14**

Mother: Stella Taylor

Father: Mac Taylor

Siblings: twin sister- Felicity Breelynn Taylor, Older twin sisters- Carmen Esmerelda Taylor and Sarah Abigail Taylor

Description: Auburn hair (dyed) wavy. Blue eyes. 5' 6" Punk and Party girl.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Brianna MacKenzie Flack (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Jess Angell-Flack

Father: Donald Flack Jr.

Siblings: younger brother-Thomas Daniel Flack, younger twin sisters- Bridgette Diana Flack and Cassidy Logan Flack

Description: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5' 10" Silly and witty

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thomas Daniel Flack (Male) Age: 13**

Mother: Jess Angell-Flack

Father: Donald Flack Jr.

Siblings : Older sister-Brianna MacKenzie Flack, younger twin sisters- Bridgette Diana Flack and Cassidy Logan Flack

Description: black hair, Brown eyes, 5' 6" Silly and goofy

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bridgette Diana Flack (Female) Age: 2**

Mother: Jess Angell-Flack

Father: Donald Flack Jr.

Siblings: Older sister-Brianna MacKenzie Flack, olderr brother-Thomas Daniel Flack, twin sister- Cassidy Logan Flack

Description: Long wavy brown/red hair. Blue eyes, loud and "a little monster"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cassidy Logan Flack (Female) Age: 2**

Mother: Jess Angell-Flack

Father: Donald Flack Jr.

Siblings : Older sister-Brianna MacKenzie Flack, twin sister- Bridgette Diana Flack, Older brother- Thomas Daniel Flack

Description: Short wavy brown/red hair. Blue eyes. Shy and sweet.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lucy Elizabeth Messer (Female) Age: 18**

Mother: Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Father: Daniel Messer

Siblings: Younger sister- Lydia "Annie" Anne Messer, Younger twin brothers- Giovanni Kayden Messer and Matteo Louie Messer, younger sister- Caitlin Peyton Messer

Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes. 5' 4" Acts like her father.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lydia "Annie" Anne Messer (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Father: Daniel Messer

Siblings: Older sister- Lucy Elizabeth Messer, Younger twin brothers- Giovanni Kayden Messer and Matteo Louie Messer, younger sister- Caitlin Peyton Messer

Description: Dirty Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5' 1" Musical and dreamy

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Giovanni Kayden Messer (Male) Age: 14**

Mother: Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Father: Daniel Messer

Siblings: Older sister- Lucy Elizabeth Messer, Older sister-Lydia "Annie" Anne Messer, twin brother- Matteo Louie Messer, younger sister- Caitlin Peyton Messer

Description: Brown hair blue eyes. 4' 10" Mischievous and nerdy

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Matteo Louie Messer (Male) Age: 14**

Mother: Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Father: Daniel Messer

Siblings: Older sister- Lucy Elizabeth Messer, Older sister- Lydia "Annie" Anne Messer, twin brother- Giovanni Kayden Messer, younger sister- Caitlin Peyton Messer

Description: Brown hair, blue eyes, 4' 10" Sneaky and "cool"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Caitlin Peyton Messer (Female) Age: 7**

Mother: Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Father: Daniel Messer

Siblings: Older sister- Lucy Elizabeth Messer, Older sister- Lydia "Annie" Anne Messer, older twin brothers- Giovanni Kayden Messer and Matteo Louie Messer

Description: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 4' 2" sweet and silly.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Brinna Peté (pronounced: Peh-tay) Hawkes (Female) Age: 15**

Mother: Samantha Hawkes

Father: Sheldon Hawkes

Siblings: Older brother: Carter Eric Hawkes

Description: African- American, Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, 5' 2" musical and smart

*********************************************************************************************

**Carter Eric Hawkes (Male) Age: 17**

Mother: Samantha Hawkes

Father: Sheldon Hawkes

Siblings: Younger sister-Brinna Peté Hawkes

Description: African-American, Brown hair, green eyes, glasses, 5' 6" smart and loves to party

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Sandra Giada Ross (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Sarah Brass (Father: Jim Brass, Mother: Sofia Brass)

Father: Adam Ross

Siblings: None

Description: Red wavy hair. Blue eyes, 5' 7" Smart and geeky

******************************************************************************************

**Nicholas Glenn Stokes (Male) Age: 16**

Mother: Aiden Burn-Stokes

Father: Nick Stokes

Siblings: Twin sister- Fiona Riva Stokes

Description: Brown buzz cut hair, brown eyes, 5' 6" Sweet and smart

********************************************************************************************************

**Fiona Riva Stokes (Female) Age: 16**

Mother: Aiden Burn-Stokes

Father: Nick Stokes

Siblings- Twin brother -Nicholas Glenn Stokes

Description: Long wavy brown hair, brown eyes (facial features like her mother) 5' 5" Silly and courageous

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So that took for like freaking EVER! I'll have the real story up ASAP. Already got the ideas planned out in my head. I want you to pay close attention to the ages!


	2. The Story

A/N: So here's the story for the fourth as promised. It's a Georgia festival Fourth kinda thing. You'll understand.

Disclaimer: I own my OC's. And my ideas. I also snuck into CBS and stole the rights! *cackles evilly and then chokes* I didn't I didn't! AIR! I NEED AIR!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy Messer was basically a ball of hyper-ness on the Fourth of July. She loved big holidays. Especially ones where her daddy let her drive her Jeep, just for entertainment. She had her hair up in a turban with her towel and she had her glasses on while she looked for a hairbrush and the ribbons she put in her hair on holidays.

"Lydia!" She screamed.

"What?!" Lydia Anne came into view, hairbrush in hand a ribbons tied to her wrist.

"Give me my stuff." Lucy insisted.

Lydia contemplated that for a moment. "Nah!" She said and ran toward Giovanni and Matteo's room.

"Gio, Matt, I need my hair stuff!" She yelled. It was tossed into the hallway and the door was shut and locked. The twins knew how to scare the whole damn neighborhood, which consisted of all her surrogate aunts and uncles.

"Thank you!" She yelled into the twins room. It was an ineffective gesture. She ran back to her bathroom seeing as she was only in her jeans and a bikini top. Her favorite song came on.

_Our love has come so far  
But not at all  
I remember the start  
You can't recall  
By the time it was right  
You didn't wanna fall  
If it's over  
Say it's over  
Blindly  
I let you destroy me  
Love is not so beautiful when your lungs caving in and beautiful is gone_

As she screamed the lyrics out, her dad walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Luce." He said coming up behind her.

"Hey daddy!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, let me get this straight, me, Carmen, Carter and Jonathan are all going up to the campgrounds in my Jeep?" She asked him.

"Yeah, the Avalanches are gonna have the younger kids in 'em and I don't want anyone walkin'." Danny said gruffly, messing with his oldest daughter's hair.

"Thanks daddy! You're the best! Now, get! I need to get actual clothes on!!" She chased her dad out of her bathroom and went back to singing.

_**Line Separator Thingy**_

Rebecca McGee was trying to choose between the black tank top with the American flag or the purple tank top with the American flag.

"Katan, Rhynn!" She called out the window. Her balcony was four feet from the twin DiNozzo's balcony.

"What!" Came a call as the two girls stepped into view.

"Help!" Rebecca said, holding up the two tank tops.

"Becky, when will you learn? Black!" Rhynn said as Katan dragged her back inside.

"Thanks Rhynny!" Rebecca called.

She put the tank top on and grabbed her black flip flops. She knew that all the other girls would probably wear cowboy boots, go barefoot or wear flip flops. The flip flops were her best bet. She pulled her hair up into pigtails and twisted them into buns.

"Zaire! Where's that ride?!" She yelled down the stairs as she jumped them, two at a time.

"The Stokes twins are letting me drive their pick up. A load of the younger teens are riding in the bed." Zaire said from the stairs.

"Who's going in the truck with us?" She asked grabbing her purse off the landing.

" Brinna, Hana, C.C, Alice and Jamie." He said as an old blue four door Ford pulled up in front of the cookie cutter house. "Okay then, let's go!"

_**Line Separator Thingy **_

"Kelly Jennifer, get your butt down here!" Jethro yelled up to his only daughter.

"What daddy?!" She said, sitting on the balcony over the foyer.

"Who's riding with you?" He demanded.

"Jeez dad, don't get your badge in a knot! Marisol, Natalie, Eva, Kathryn and Sarah." She said, standing up and running down the stairs, purse swinging on her hip.

"Okay. Well, you've got two boys who want to ride in the bed of your pick up." He said.

"Who?" Kelly asked, pulling on her boots.

"Eric and Derrick." He sighed.

"Sweet!" Jethro gave her a "look" "I mean, cool, that's great. I'll go pick them up." She rushed out of the house, boot heels clicking on the hardwood.

_**Line Separator Thingy**_

Carli Sanders was running around the house, looking for the keys to her Cadillac.

"Rhys! Have you seen my keys?!" Carli yelled.

"Yeah, hanging on your key rack!" Rhys yelled.

"Thanks lil' bro!" She said as she raced back down the stairs and towards the garage. Her dad stopped her at the door.

"Woah, where do you think you're going Carli Brisol?" Greg asked.

"Uh to go get Gil Jr., Eli, Rhynn and Katan! duh! This is the third year in a row I've picked them up to go to the campground!" She said, trying to get around her dad and into the garage.

"Shoes?" He asked.

"In my Caddy, come on dad! I gotta go! I told them I'd be there at four!"

"What about Rhys?" He asked.

"I'm taking Felicity, Aubrey, Brianna, Thomas, Lydia and Sandra, in my pick up." Rhys said.

"Okay, I guess your mom and I are taking her bike then?" Their dad asked timidly.

"Yep!" The Sanders kids grabbed their keys and ran out to their cars.

_**Line Separator Thingy**_

At the campgrounds the Messers and the Flacks were milling around, the younger kids on the blankets.

Bridgette and Cassidy Flack were popping the bubbles that Caitlin Messer was blowing and Giovanni and Matteo were messing with a sparkler, trying to wire it to a bag of pop-its (A/N: Or snaps as we call them) so that when you lit the sparkler, the heat transfered and blew up the snaps. (A/N: I have actually done that before and I burned my leg. I have a nice scar from it.) Lucy's Jeep was the first of the teen's cars to pull up. She jumped out after she turned the car off and Carter Hawkes followed suit out the passenger side. Jonathan and Carmen were having a tougher time seeing as Lucy wasn't strong enough to pull her boyfriend out of the car and Carter was trying to catch Carmen in all her klutziness. As the two basically fell out of the Jeep, Jonathan and Lucy went to the back and grabbed the karaoke equipment, along with 20 CDs that everyone had messed with to make the songs on them karaoke versions.

"Hey Dad!" Lucy said as she walked over, balancing the CDs and trying to hide the belly button ring that she totally forgot she had gotten a year before and worn her flannel shirt tied below her bra line.

"Hey Luce. Why don't you set those down and go get a soda. The dogs, burgers and ribs are cookin' and as soon as everyone gets here we can eat and then do karaoke. The tents we'll set up later after fireworks." Danny said.

" 'Kay dad. Where do these need to go so Jonathan can put down the karaoke equipment." She said, nudging her (secret) boyfriend who was trying not to fall over under the weight of the speakers and the box of mics.

"Over by the tree we planted when we moved in. It's the flattest area in this whole damn campground." Danny said.

"Thanks daddy!" She set down the CDs where she was told to and turned towards her dad, wincing as his happy gaze turned to one of anger.

"Lucy Elizabeth Messer! Front and center!" Danny yelled.

"Yes daddy?" She asked.

"Belly button ring? Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Does your mother know?" He asked looking over at Lindsay who was playing with the Flack twins and Caitlin.

"She kinda went with me to go get it." Lucy grimaced as her mom looked over.

"Linds!" Danny yelled.

"Yes, she got her belly button pierced, big whoop! You had your first tattoo when you were sixteen!" Lindsay said from her place on the blanket, bouncing Cassidy Logan while Caitlin blew bubbles for Bridgette.

"Fine. It slides for now, but when you come home with a tattoo-"

"Dad! I'm 18! I'm moving in with Carli next month! We're going to GT together! I'm an adult!" Lucy yelled and stomped off towards the lake on the other side of the trees. Jonathan chased after her.

"Luce! Lucy! Lucy Lou!" He called after her as she took off through the trees.

She sat down on the dock under the rope swing and started to cry. It was the teen's safe haven. There were no adults allowed. Or little kids. And it had been established when Lucy and the rest of the 18 year olds now, turned 15 then, that no one else could go to the lake. Even Jamie, Lydia, Thomas, Giovanni, Matteo, Aubrey, Felicity, Kathryn, Marisol, C.C and Hana. The only exception was Brinna because she was a grade ahead of the normal for 15. Jonathan sat down beside his girlfriend and held her, whispering soothing words into her hair.

"You know he doesn't mean that. We're the only one's that have seen that tattoo. And the belly button ring, that wasn't a mistake asking your mom if you could get one. All the other girls have them." He said, holding her, rocking her.

"But their dad's don't flip out whenever they get a piercing!" She yelled into his chest.

"So what? Your dad's only trying to protect you from the world. He shouldn't, but he is." He said.

"It's not fair!" She roared.

"We know. Shhhh, calm down baby."

The rest of the teens filed in down by the lake. Carli was the last there and she sat down by Lucy.

"Hey Luce. Your dad wants all of up to go get food. You coming?" She asked.

"I guess, I gotta face him. I won't talk to him, but I'll get food." Lucy said, getting up.

Jonathan put a hand around her waist. "I'll come with you, babe."

"Thanks Jon." She said, leaning into him.

The teens all walked back to the park to get the food. Brinna ran up to the girls.

"You won't BELIEVE what just happened!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, Brinn, what happened?" Eva asked from Zaire's arm.

"Caitlin just kissed Thomas!" Brinna said.

Lucy and Brianna's jaws dropped. Lucy's little sister and Brianna's little brother were 6 years apart! Caitlin was 7 and Thomas was 13!

"She did what?!" The two screamed. Caitlin looked over at her sister and her sorta cousin. Her eyes got as wide as dinner plates; she ran straight for her dad who was laughing his ass off.

Lucy and Brianna were being held back by Jonathan and Rhys.

"Let us go!" The girls yelled. They settled back after trying as hard as they could to get out of their boyfriend's grasps.

"Okay, now that _that's _over, lets all go get our food and go back to the dock. That good with you guys?" Gil Jr. asked, taking lead and finally speaking up. There were a lot of nods and as far as he could see, no head shakes, so he made them get into 2 single-file lines. After everyone had ribs, beans, wings and hot dogs, they grabbed chips and other sides along with sodas or virgin margaritas, they all headed back to the dock.

"So, your little sister, kissed my little brother?" Brianna asked Lucy after they sat down.

"Yeah, scary, I know. Giovanni and Matteo have Hana and C.C wrapped around their fingers though, so those two are good. I just pray your little sisters will have better taste than your brother." Lucy said to Brianna. Carmen and Carter were on the other side of the lake. She kept falling over as they hopped across the shallow area that had a lot of rocks in it and Carter was laughing at her. She pulled him in the next time she fell. The teens on the other side were absolutely dying. Lucy was on the edge of the dock. Her cut offs were really short and her brown belt filled basically her whole waist line. She pulled off her flannel shirt leaving her in her cut-offs and bikini top.

"I know y'all have bathing suits on under there! Pull off your tops people! Let's go swimming before we go to karaoke!" Lucy yelled and jumped in the lake off the rope swing.

Everyone was pulling off clothes and jumping in.

After a bit they heard Lydia's music start and Danny say, "Karaoke TIME!!"

Marisol Caine ran halfway through the forest. "KARAOKE, GUYS!!"

"COMING!" The teens jumped out of the lake and pulled their clothes back on. They grabbed shoes and ran barefoot back through the forest.

They came back as Lydia was finishing her song. Lucy, Brianna, Jonathan, and Rhys were singing next. The music started as the four of them got up on the "stage"

_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

_I ain't here to do anything halfway  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hellbent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby  
Wild at heart_

_About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
Well I love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothin' to lose but time_

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while  
_

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hellbent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby  
Wild at heart_

_O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young_

_O-oh that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue_

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hellbent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby  
Wild at heart_

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hellbent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby  
You got me runnin' baby  
Wild at heart_

_Alright._

They finished the song with a bow and they started hugging each other. Jonathan picked up Lucy as her now dry and curly hair bounced around. He kissed her full on the lips and surprised the whole started to clap and Danny stood there, stunned that one of his friend's sons was dating his daughter. As the couple walked off the stage, Danny rushed up to them, a fake grin plastered on his face.

"How long?" He asked as Jonathan set a hand on Lucy's waist.

"8 months." Lucy said plainly and walked past her father to the DJ booth. She grabbed Eric's disc and texted Eric and Carli that they needed to go up onstage. Carli couldn't sing worth a flip but she could dance damn good. Eric walked up on the "stage" as Carli drove her little brother's jacked up pick-up over to the grassy spot. She pulled her boots on and started to dance as the music came on.

_You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin' true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl._

Eric was starting strong as the girls' boyfriends lifted them up on their shoulders and the girls with cowgirl hats on lifted them up as Eric started to sing.

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina  
A bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a ragin' cajun  
A lunatic from Brunswick  
Juicy Georgia peach  
With a  
Thick southern drawl sexy swingin' walk  
Brother she's all_

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay  
Country  
Brother she's country_

_A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down  
Mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey drippin' honey from the hollerin' Kentucky  
Getcha flippin' kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie  
She's a Kansas princess  
Crazy mother trucker  
Undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl sexy swingin' walk  
Brother she's all_

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay  
Country  
Nothin' but country_

_(thick southern drawl)_

_(sexy swingin' walk)_

_(Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)_

_Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin' but country  
Yea yeayeaaaaaaa  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay  
Country_

_Yea, she's nothing but country  
She's all about country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown down to the bone  
She's country_

Eric finished the song as Carli walked onto the stage and planted one right on his lips. The crowd's jaws dropped. They jumped off the stage together.

The rest of the teens finished their songs as it started to get dark. The first of the fireworks started when the sunset and you could start to see the stars. The lake kids ran back to the lake and they could see the fireworks erupting over the lake and some of the sparks fell down into the water. They could hear the little Flack twins saying the colors of the fireworks.

As the fireworks died down closer to eleven or eleven thirty, the moon was full and bright above the lake. There were couples and groups of three spread around the lake. Jonathan and Lucy were still on the dock.

"Luce?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah Jon?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her head.

"I love you too." She kissed his uncovered chest. They moved a bit so that her head laid on his chest and he was kissing her bare shoulders and stroking her hair.

"Happy 4th of July, Lucy." He whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: YAY! It's done!! I hope everyone has and had a safe and happy fourth! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!!

3 Kisses 3

~Sarah~


End file.
